Nobility Ranks of the Shiga Kingdom
Nobolity Ranking of the Shiga Kingdom. (Written from memory, please edit if you find any discrepancies) Introduction As in every secular medieval-like society, a person's position is mostly described by the nobility rank they hold, in addition to a complicated structure of noble house marriages and political connections. As such most nobles join political factions is hopes of consolidating their political powers and furthering their shared political goals for their own and their houses' benefit. Each territory not directly governed by the King has a noble put in charge of governing it. Depending on the size, economic value, military importance, etc. of the territory it can be ranked as either an Earldom, a Marquisdom or a Dukedom and be governed by an Earl, a Marquis or a Duke respectively. Because one person couldn't possibly manage the whole territory, the actual management of Cities and Towns is delegated to other nobles serving under and living in the local Lords territory. This is an important task, as a person assigned to manage a City or a Town is put in charge of that City's/Town's Core and can among other things use it to influence the local climate. Despite only upper nobles being usually put in charge of Cores, holding even the lowest nobility rank makes a huge difference in how other people treat you, not to mention all the perks that come with a title. Since nobility titles can be lost, there's no shortage of people ready to do whatever takes to prevent that. Ranks Royalty: *Reigning King/Queen - has the authority to bestow nobility. *Crown Prince/Princess - Has no formal authority, but owns a social status equivalent to a Duke *Prince/Princess - Has no formal authority, but owns a social status equivalent to Marquis Upper Nobles: *Duke - Governs multiple cities and especially large areas comparable to several Earldoms called dukedoms. *Marquis - In principle not much different than Earl except that they have additional military rights as those territories are usually on borders with other countries or have things like large monster infestations nearby, can also serve as a viceroy in the capital of a Dukedom *Earl - Govern a city and surrounding territories called Earldoms, e.g. Seryuu Earldom. Can also serve as viceroy inside cities of a Dukedom. * Viscount - A title reserved for those who are to assist higher ranking nobles as proxy's inside cities. Lower Nobles: *Baron - In principle not much different as Earl, but unlike them, they don't govern over any city. This title is reserved for those who govern more over land and resources rather than people. The exception to this was the Baron Leon Muno in charge of Muno Territory (formerly a Marquisdom) as at the time there were circumstances preventing him from gaining control of the local City Core. *Baronet - A title reserved for mid level civil officials in cities. *Chevalier/Gentleman - Equivalent to modern day knighthood, addressed as sir or dame, this title can be given by any who command a city core. Honorary Nobles In addition to normal nobility titles,there are also honorary titles, usually bestowed on people who've performed massive and meritorious deeds in service of the kingdom. Those bestowed with honorary nobility titles have the exact same social privileges as of their legitimate counterparts, but their titles only apply for the life of their owner and cannot be passed down to their children, with such children being called fallen nobles. Because upper nobles are usually put in charge of some section of kingdom's territory, it's rare for people to be granted honorary upper noble titles. Rules One can usually increase their rank by marring the head member of a noble family of higher rank, being adopted by a family of a higher rank, or being granted a title for exceptional service (usually honorary titles). The head family member can be female in case where there are no other male successors. People who defeat a floor master in Selbira Labyrinth are also granted an upper noble titles. The only other known method for permanent nobles to increase their rank is distinguished, extended service in a territory, as earls may be promoted to Marquiz if their territory improves significantly or viscount's serving as proxy's in cities inside of dukedoms may be raised to Earl's. One's ranks can be decreased as a penalty for acting against the benefit of the Kingdom. Peerage can only be granted by a person in control of a City Core. Additionally only the King himself can bestow the ranks of Baronet and above. The peerage raising ceremony takes place once a year during the new year gathering in the Royal Capital. Only upper nobles are allowed/required to participate in the new year gathering where they discuss the current state of the kingdom and bring local matters to Kings attention. Only one person at a time can hold the title of the Lord of a given territory (Earl for an Earldom, Marquis for a Marquisdom, Duke for a Dukedom). While other nobles can be put in charge of the City Cores within that territory, they can outrank the Lord himself however in unusual circumstances, as any noble may command a city core but only viscounts and above can be proxy's (like in the case of baron Muno), but they are not considered Lords of the territory they've been put in charge of. They serve under their Lord and are assigned to govern in his name and at his discretion. A noble in charge of a territory outranks nobles of the same rank without territory of their own. Each noble in charge of a territory is assigned a consul to aid them in territory management. The consul usually holds the rank one below the Lord's rank and is assigned to the noble from outside his territory. The right to manage lesser City Cores is assigned by the territory Lord between nobles serving under him. Priority is usually given to nobles of higher rank, but ultimately the final decision belongs to the Lord. (There was a term system mentioned with 5 year long terms for viceroys, but it requires more clarification, for example whether a person can hold the office for multiple consecutive terms and are territory lords also required to pass on their titles after a set amount of time). Unless a Land Lord/Viceroy somehow loses his position (usually by being demoted for crimes against the kingdom, being promoted to a rank too high for a given position, or accepting a different position) the title is usually passed down within the family after the current position holder decides to step down (usually due to advanced age). Only a single person, usually the first-born son of a full noble, is able to inherit his rank, causing younger sons and fallen nobles to often enter the once-in-three-years martial tournament, in hope of joining the Shiga Eight Swords who hold rank equal to honorary Earls13-3 "Liza strong~" "That's right nanodesu. Liza is strong nodesu!" "Wait, you girls! Add 'sama' honorific! That lady should have been conferred the rank of honorary earl equaling Shiga Eight Swords right about now." . References: Category:Titles‏‎